


only too much is enough

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: akaashi's sex rage [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Up, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sickfic, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Koutarou does his best, but he doesn't always understand. Akaashi's moods seem to change as quickly as Koutarou's do sometimes, but he sits on his anger, letting it build. Koutarou doesn't like watching Akaashi torture himself, but sometimes,sometimes, good things can come of it.With Kuroo away, and Bokuto felled by a chest infection, Akaashi hasn't been getting what he needs, and the cracks are starting to show.





	only too much is enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



> [Fill for Team Bokuroo on SASO](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14208881#cmt14208881)

Koutarou doesn't pretend to understand Akaashi. They've known one another for a long time now, and Koutarou has gotten better at reading Akaashi's moods, better at catching his bad temper and handling it without letting things get too personal, but a lot of the time he feels like he's guessing. No matter how good he gets, he'll never beat Akaashi or Kuroo at this; sometimes it seems like they only have to look at each other to know what's going on. Kuroo especially can read the room without even trying. 

Koutarou does his best, but he doesn't always understand. Akaashi's moods seem to change as quickly as Koutarou's do sometimes, but he sits on his anger, letting it build. Koutarou doesn't like watching Akaashi torture himself, but sometimes, sometimes, good things can come of it.

Akaashi has been on edge all day. Koutarou is still recovering from a chest infection, and he's been watching Akaashi prowl around his and Kuroo's apartment like a caged tiger all morning, while he sits tucked up on the couch in a pile of blankets. Every time he so much as sits up to reach for his water bottle or kick off a blanket, Akaashi is there, fussing over him and snapping at him not to overexert himself. It's exhausting.

"Keiji," Koutarou croaks, when Akaashi gives up forcefeeding him a second bowl of soup and sets it down too hard on the coffee table. "You're kind of scary today."

As he'd feared, Akaashi scowls at him. "You should be asleep. You need rest."

"I can't," Koutarou complains, and immediately starts coughing, as though to evidence precisely _why_ he can't sleep.

Akaashi sighs and hauls him up by his shoulder so that he can cough properly. He slaps Koutarou's back a little too hard, pounding between his shoulder blades to help break up the congestion, but something about it is reassuring, like the burn of his muscles after a workout. 

"Tetsurou texted," he says, when Koutarou has coughed up what feels like an entire lungful of pleghm and can finally breathe again. 

Koutarou looks up at him hopefully. 

"I told him to stay in a hotel tonight," Akaashi says, getting up. 

"Keiji, no," Koutarou wails, reaching for him. He wraps his arms around Keiji's waist and hugs him close. "I want him to come _home_."

"He's already run down from working so hard," Akaashi says, sounding cross. "If he catches this he'll have to miss work."

"Tettsun _never_ gets sick though," Koutarou protests. "And if he was gonna catch it he would've gotten it before he left, the doctor said I'm not even contagious anymore."

"Koutarou—" Akaashi says, peeling Koutarou off him. 

He sounds long-suffering, maybe annoyed, which Koutarou hates. He's trying his best. He never asked Akaashi to come over and look after him while Kuroo went away to the conference, and he would've done his own laundry, only Akaashi yelled at him when he tried. All of this builds up in his head until he can't keep his mouth closed anymore, and the messy, miserable words in his head spill out.

"I want to see Tettsun. You're just in a bad mood because you haven't gotten laid all week!"

Akaashi's eyes widen in surprise, then he steps back, face shuttering. "Fine, I'll tell him to come home."

A pit opens in Koutarou's stomach. "Wait, Keiji—"

"I'm going home to take a shower," Akaashi says, reaching down to pick up the half eaten bowl of soup, filling his hands with a collection of empty mugs. "You can take care of yourself for an hour or two, can't you?"

Koutarou scrambles up from the couch as he walks away. "Keiji—"

"Go to sleep, Koutarou," Akaashi says crossly. 

"Don't tell me what to do," Koutarou says, his voice coming out plaintive instead of angry. 

Akaashi turns and gives Koutarou a sad look over his shoulder. "You need to rest, I'm just distracting you."

"I didn't mean anything by it," Koutarou says a little desperately. "Please, please don't go. Wait until Tettsun gets here at least."

"No, I—"

They're interrupted by the sound of Kuroo's keys in the door and they both stop where they are, staring at the entranceway like kids caught misbehaving. 

"Oh, hey," Kuroo says, looking at them both in surprise when he rounds the corner. He slings his travel bag onto the couch and reaches out to wrap an arm around Akaashi, the closest to him. "How's it going?" he murmurs, kissing Akaashi on the cheek, before releasing him and turning to Koutarou. "You feelin' any better, champ?"

To his own horror, Koutarou bursts into tears. 

"Woah, woah," Kuroo says softly, reaching for him. He pulls Koutarou into his arms. "What's wrong, hm?"

Koutarou shakes his head, burying his face in Kuroo's shoulder. He can feel Kuroo turn and look at Akaashi for an answer. 

"Keiji? You guys aren't fighting are you?"

Koutarou tightens his grip on Kuroo's jacket. He's probably getting snot on it, but he'll feel bad about that later. 

Akaashi clears his throat. "I thought you were going to a hotel."

"I came home for a clean set of clothes," Kuroo says, his arm tightening around Koutarou's back. "Don't change the subject."

"It's my fault," Koutarou says thickly. "I was mean."

Akaashi groans. "No, Koutarou. No, you weren't."

"What's going on?"

Nobody speaks for a moment, then Akaashi huffs and says, "I was bad tempered, and Koutarou called me out on it. It's fine, he was right to."

"K-Keiji, _no_ ," Koutarou wails.

"Well you were right," Akaashi snaps.

"Hey, hey," Kuroo murmurs, reaching up to cradle Koutarou's head, fingers running through his greasy hair. "Calm down, okay? he tells Keiji. "What happened?"

Akaashi huffs and folds his arms. "I'm obsessed with sex. I know you both think so, no need to tiptoe around it."

"'s not what I said," Koutarou mumbles.

"It's true though," Akaashi says in a cold voice.

Kuroo sighs heavily. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna put this one in the bath," he says, giving Koutarou a gentle shake and turning to Akaashi again. "Don't run off, okay? Let's just relax and talk it out."

—

After Koutarou has soaked in the bath for a while, Kuroo comes back from talking to Akaashi and climbs in behind him. There isn't much space for two of them, but Koutarou doesn't mind having him close. 

"You okay?" Kuroo asks, in between splashing water on Koutarou's hair and starting to rub shampoo into his scalp. 

Koutarou sinks back against him with a groan. "Mmmm."

"And Keiji?"

Koutarou shrugs.

"He feels really bad."

"He shouldn't," Koutarou mumbles, guilt churning in his stomach. 

"You're both ridiculous," Kuroo says fondly. "You're both so convinced the other one is mad at you."

There's nothing to say to that, and Koutarou just shrugs again.

—

Akaashi is waiting when they return from the bathroom, sitting on the edge of a chair, knees jiggling, twisting his fingers in agitation. 

"Koutarou," he says, as soon as Koutarou steps out of his bedroom. Akaashi gets to his feet and crosses the room quickly, flinging his arms around Koutarou's neck. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I—"

"Shh," Koutarou whispers, hugging him tight. "It's okay. I'm sorry too."

"I just—" Akaashi mumbles against his shoulder. "I don't want you to think I'm only here for the sex."

Koutarou makes a wounded noise and cradles him closer. "No, no, I know you're not." He glances across and catches Kuroo's eye. "Why don't we go to bed, we'll take care of you."

Akaashi laughs wetly. "I'm supposed to be taking care of _you_."

"We'll take care of each other," Koutarou murmurs, nuzzling Akaashi's cheek. "Come on."

—

Koutarou is too exhausted to do much, but watching Kuroo and Akaashi together is one of his favourite things anyway. He watches them sixty-nine, enjoying the sheer bliss on Akaashi's face when he's finally got a dick in his mouth. Kuroo is good with his mouth, and Akaashi comes within minutes, almost crying when Kuroo swallows him through it.

They kiss messily, then Kuroo turns to kiss Koutarou softly. "Hey," he murmurs, stroking Koutarou's damp hair. "You want in?"

Koutarou shrugs. "I dunno what I can do."

Kuroo gets a _look_ on his face, a wry smile that promises trouble. "Could you handle lying on your back looking beautiful while Keiji fucks you?"

Akaashi groans, still touching himself lazily. 

"I—yeah," Koutarou says, looking between them. "I could do that."

They take their time with him. Kuroo fingers him slowly while Akaashi strokes Koutarou's hair, bites his thighs, runs his tongue over his nipples. Koutarou is just sleepy enough to let them do whatever they want, just awake enough to appreciate it. By the time he's ready, Akaashi is hard again. He spoons Koutarou, fucking him slowly, while Kuroo cuddles up in front of him and jerks him off in time with Akaashi's measured thrusts.

Koutarou's half asleep when he comes, shuddering in their arms. He can barely keep his eyes open when Akaashi slips on a new condom and pushes Kuroo facedown against the bed, drawing out a deep moan as he fucks him, finally letting him come. 

They both collapse into bed with Koutarou finally, sticky and tired. Akaashi looks relaxed for the first time in days. 

"You should sleep in Tettsun's room," Koutarou mumbles in a hoarse voice. "I'll keep you both awake."

Kuroo snuggles up against his back and kisses the back of his neck. "Sure you'll be okay on your own?"

Koutarou shrugs. "It's just a cough." He opens one eye and looks at Akaashi, whose fingers are slowly trailing back and forth across his chest. "And I'm pretty sure Keiji's gonna need to go again in an hour."

Akaashi snatches his hand back, looking scandalised for a moment, before his expression softens. Kuroo sniggers against the back of Koutarou's neck.

"Maybe," Akaashi confesses, putting his hand back on Koutarou's chest. "But I'm sure Tetsurou is tired from his business trip."

"I just need a power nap," Kuroo mumbles. "I'm good to go."

Koutarou grins, and Akaashi mirrors his smile. "I'll take him to bed," Akaashi says softly, leaning in and kissing Koutarou's cheek. "Try and get some rest."

"Hey," Koutarou murmurs, catching his wrist as he pulls away. "Tell me next time."

Akaashi frowns, looking chastened. "I will, I'm sorry."

"Even if I'm sick, I can take it."

"I know."

Kuroo shifts behind him, mumbling something in his sleep. 

"Be gentle with him," Koutarou says, grinning.

Akaashi laughs under his breath. "No promises."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And It's Never Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793141) by [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli)




End file.
